Witch power
by Just Silence
Summary: After Voldemort's defeated, all everyone wants is a peaceful time. But sadly, that's not reality. Better than it sounds! R
1. Heartbreak

**WITCHPOWER**

_After Voldemort is defeated all everyone wants is a peaceful time. But sadly, that's not reality. Will anyone ever find their true love? Will Ron ever find his real father? What's Violet's secret? Will Amelia ever find her son? Most importantly, will Pansy ever find out who was the one who murdered her husband? And how will Ron bear getting married to her while Hermione's pregnant?_

For the purpose of this story, Bill and Fleur's relationship never existed. Everything else is based on the books 1 to 6.

The italics are flashbacks or people's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No money's being made from this. All the characters you recognize are JK Rowling's, but I do own the plot, and Maureen and Oswald

This chapter is settled in Harry's summer holidays before his 6th year.

Pairings in this chapter: Stan/Maureen, Bill/Angelina, Oliver/Angelina

**Chapter 1: Heartbreak**

Bill Weasley purchased the roses and went out of the store. He was planning on taking his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, to dinner, but he wanted to give her a surprise. To say that Bill really liked her was an understatement. She was the first and only person he had ever fallen in love with and he hoped she felt the same way about him.

--

Maureen Shunpike was making coffee and playing with her one-and-a-half year old son Sebastian when Bill apparated at her kitchen.

"Hi Bill, want some coffee?" she greeted warmly.

He accepted and they went to the living room, Bill listening to her incessant chat about how she and her husband Stan were adopting an eight year old boy with mental problems named Mark.

"So what brings you here?" asked Maureen finally.

"Do I need an excuse to visit my girlfriend's older sister when I have the day off?" he asked innocently.

She laughed. "Yeah"

"Oh well, I just came to ask where your sister is today. I want to take her to dinner."

"Angie's at home today" Maureen replied.

Bill thanked her and greeted Stan Shunpike, Maureen's husband, who had just come from the fireplace. After refusing a gobstones match with him he apparated at the Johnson's residence.

He covered his ears as soon as he arrived. He still didn't get used to Oswald and his weird funky rock music taste.

"Hi Bill! Look, I just got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts!" he cried loudly.

Bill smiled, as he still remembered how exited Ginny had been when she got her letter. "That's cool, Oswald" he said sincerely "where's Angelina?"

"Upstairs" Oswald replied going back to his music.

Bill went up the creaking stairs and across the hall to Angelina's room. He heard rummaging and hushed voices. Bill wondered why he had never known Angelina talked to herself.

"Honey, are you all right?" he called through the door.

He clearly heard a gasp.

"Yeah, just a minute Bill" she shouted back. He heard more rummaging and a crack and about twenty seconds later Angelina opened the door. He was shocked at what he saw. Angelina's blouse's buttons were badly arranged and she wasn't wearing shoes, like she had dressed at top speed. Her hair and lip gloss were all over the place.

"Sorry, I was sleeping" she explained.

Bill looked over to the bed and it wasn't made, confirming her words. As far as he knew, Angelina never took naps in the middle of the day, but he shrugged it off.

"Are you sure you are ok? I heard you gasp in there" he said concerned.

"Oh, when you came an owl flew in and dropped a letter. I read it and it said that I've graduated with honors!" she said slowly, though she sounded distracted and not as exited as she should have been in Bill's opinion. He chuckled, imagining Fred and George's faces when he told them about it. Technically, they hadn't graduated.

"Congratulations!" he said heartily.

"Awww, I'm not getting a kiss?" Angelina asked making a puppy dog face.

"Well, seeing that you ask so nicely…" Bill trailed off and closed the gap between their lips. The kiss grew more passionate as theirs always did and they soon felt the need to shut the door. He moaned with pleasure as his hands traveled through Angelina's back to her bra and threw it across the room. Angelina responded by unbuttoning his shirt and quickly got it out of their way. In the next hour it became clear to Bill that they weren't going out to dinner as planned…

--

**3 days later**

"I'm going to propose to Angelina today" said Bill

"It's about time too" replied Tonks cheerfully "You've been together for how much, a year? Can I PLEASE see the ring?"

"Ten months" corrected Bill shaking his head and handing her the ring. It made him glad to see that Tonks at least seemed happy today. She'd been moping around since Sirius' death and now a month had passed and she seemed to be getting better.

"Tonks, Bill, you have the day off today" said Kingsley coming in.

"Perfect chance" muttered Bill.

"Perfect chance for what?" asked Kingsley.

Tonks started filling him in and they both went out of the office talking. Or rather Tonks talked and Kingsley listened with a grave expression on his face.

Bill sighed and disapparated.

He guessed Angelina must be at home today, so he just apparated there again. Her brother Oswald was flying in the garden with his broom.

"I thought first years weren't allowed to have brooms" he called to the younger boy.

"yeah, I'm not taking it to school" he said sadly.

Bill said a few words of comfort and walked into the house. He'd make sure Angelina and himself went to dinner this time, and he'd make sure he proposed to her. He was more nervous than he would ever admit even to himself. What if Angelina thought it too soon to get engaged after ten months of dating? She had barely graduated a month ago too. What if she thought she was too young to marry? He'd just have to hope for the best.

He went into her room and accidentally stepped on her cat.

"Shit!" he cursed while falling backwards. Into a deep pit with no end.

He was still in Angelina's room, it looked almost the same as it did a few seconds ago, except Angelina was under the covers.

'Since when does Angelina have a pensieve?' he thought. Then he gasped. Someone had moved under the covers and it wasn't Angelina. A muscular arm traveled along her nude chest and down her back. Angelina opened her eyes and smiled softly, the smile she always reserved for Bill, the one he liked so much.

She moved aside and Bill, with horror, saw that the person wasn't himself. It was Oliver Wood.

Bill watched as they started kissing and soon got passionate. He was in a trance, so much that he had trouble hearing a knock at the door.

"Honey, are you all right?" he heard his own voice call. He was horrified. 'That happened only three days ago' he thought.

He watched as Angelina and Oliver quickly sprung out of bed, Oliver grabbed all his stuff and disapparated, while Angelina got dressed at top speed.

At the end she looked exactly the same as he remembered her three days ago. She opened the door and let the other Bill in. "Sorry, I was sleeping" she said.

Bill was shocked beyond belief. Angelina had cheated on him. And he was just about to propose to her.

He heard a gasp behind him. He turned around to face the real Angelina. She motioned for him to go out and they both did. They were again in Angelina's room as it was now.

"How long were you watching for?" she asked uncertainly.

Bill laughed bitterly. "Enough" he said. Then it all came crushing down to him. This was over. She had cheated on him. He was much too hurt and disappointed to feel angry.

"How could you?" Bill asked softly.

"Bill, I can explain" she started.

Those words were enough to make Bill's anger come back to him and all desire to hold her in his arms again disappeared. "how could you cheat on me?" he shouted. "I've done everything for you, I was going to propose today, I fucking love you and all you can say is you can explain? I'm sorry Angelina, this is over".

Angelina was sobbing uncontrollably, but Bill was far too enraged to feel sorry for her. He disapparated not caring about where he was apparating at. He never wanted to see Angelina again.


	2. Expectations

**WITCH POWER**

_Things in the summary will appear later, the first chapters are just an introduction to the story…the actual story is settled when Harry is 23. Don't worry, that will come!! Lol_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything except the characters you don't recognize (like Maureen and her kids) and the plot. Everything else is JK Rowling's, and I know that her part is a lot better lol. _

_Constructive criticism is welcome, no flames please._

_Pairings in this chapter: Stan/Maureen, Fred/Katie, hints of Bill/Penelope_

**Chapter 2: Expectations**

He apparated in a balcony, pushing a girl off her chair.

"Watch where you're going" he snapped not bothering to help her up. He had enough problems without silly girls bumping into him. Even if she was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen.

"Excuse me" she said coldly "You're the one who apparated in my balcony. You ought to get a license."

Bill realized she was right, but he didn't care. There was also something about that girl. He didn't want her thinking bad of him for some reason. "For your information, I have a license. I just have too much in my mind right now" he argued.

"I can't imagine something that could make someone apparate in a random balcony, much less forget to apologize" she said soothingly "Unless you've always been this rude."

"You would forget your manners too if you were looking for your girlfriend to propose to her and then you found her cheating on you" he said heatedly. He mentally kicked himself. What was he doing telling his problems to a stranger? But there was something about that girl that made him trust her, even if she was annoying him as hell.

"I'm sorry" she said in a very different voice "For everything" she added.

"It's quite all right" he said. For some reason he felt much better now. This girl was great. She could have just told him his girlfriend problem wasn't her fault, but instead she chose to apologize. He realized she was still on the floor, so he helped her up. "And I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

"Well, you have a good reason" she argued "I'm Penelope by the way".

He grinned remembering her. He'd once seen a picture of her (sprayed with tea, but whatever) in Percy's bedside table and thought how could Percy get such a girl. He remembered all the charming sentences he used to flirt with girls. "I'm Bill. I remember my brother Percy had a picture of you, though it was nothing compared to your true beauty."

She rolled her eyes. "Those things don't work with me, you know". She cast a cleaning charm on herself, picked up her book again and began to read.

Bill knew the polite thing to do would just be to say goodbye and apparate away, but something stopped him from doing that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit on you like that" he told her. Then the words he would least have expected to come out of his mouth at that precise moment did so. "Would you like to come for an ice-cream? My treat"

She eyed him suspiciously. "All right" she reluctantly agreed "Plus, who would reject free ice-cream?" she grinned.

"Very funny" replied Bill pretending to be offended.

"And even better if it's one of Percy's brothers" she continued ignoring him.

Bill considerably cheered up at that point. She had agreed. But no matter how much fun he was having with Penelope he couldn't feel a lot better. 'I mean, what am I doing asking a girl out when I just broke up with Angelina?' he thought.

Penelope's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I hope I'm not just your rebound".

"Has anything like this happened to you before?" he asked her, purposely avoiding the question.

"How could you expect me to catch my girlfriend cheating on me? Are you suggesting I'm gay?" she asked grinning.

Bill laughed out loud. 'This might just be worth it' he muttered to himself.

--

Stan and Maureen Shunpike waited patiently for the woman. They couldn't wait to see their new son. They had purposely chosen a boy with mental problems to give him a special home, and to make someone's life better.

Maureen knew that raising him would be hard, but she felt prepared for it. She loved Stan and she loved being a mother. But she couldn't help feeling a bit nervous…

Stan was more than ready for this. In his opinion, this would be a new task they had to face. He loved Maureen with all his being and would do anything for her. And to think that two years ago he'd been trying to impress veelas and now he was married with a one-and-a-half year old kid…but he had to say, he liked his new life better.

--

"You know, George, I think I'm gunna ask Katie out" said Fred.

George sighed in relief. He'd been telling Fred to ask her out for about six months, when he'd noticed he liked her, but Fred had refused. Now he'd finally let things happen. "When are you gunna do it?" he asked.

"Next Hogsmeade visit. I'll just ask her to meet me there as a friend, and in Hogsmeade I'll ask her out," Fred stated. He thought it was a great plan. Katie was still in her seventh year, so he didn't see her as much as he used to. He'd started to have a tiny crush on her just before he'd escaped from school, but since he was planning it, he hadn't wanted anything else to occupy his mind or pull him back. But now that there was nothing making him busy, except his job, he could do it. He had waited enough, and he was tired of waiting. He just hoped Katie wasn't seeing someone else.


	3. Bliss, recovery and pain

_Ok, first I wanna apologize for not updating in so long, I just forget lol, I really suck at remembering things_

_Second, I wanna thank 13BlackAngels for her support, I'm glad you like my story and no, Percy and Penelope are not dating anymore. There won't be any Bill/Penelope in this chapter sorry. By the way, your penname is really cool!_

_As I said before, the things in the summary will appear later, I promise just be patient lol_

_And sorry for the mistakes, I speak Spanish, not English_

_ooh I just wasted 30 seconds of your time with the long author's note, I guess you're bored by now_

_so...read and enjoy!_

_This chapter is settled during Harry's 6th year, during the first Hogsmeade trip._

_Pairing: Fred/Katie, Dean/Ginny_

_ooh, I forgot this_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything, though I sure wish I did...if I owned Harry Potter, Dumbledore and Sirius would be alive_

**WITCHPOWER**

**Chapter 3: Bliss, recovery and Pain**

Fred waited patiently for Katie to come. He'd waited all summer and part of autumn for this and he wasn't going to blow his chance. He'd dressed nicely, worried about shaving and had even brought flowers for when he asked her out.

"Hey Fred" Katie's voice brought him back to earth. Fred looked up and his jaw literally dropped. Katie was wearing a pinkish red, flowered, flowing skirt that didn't quite reach her knees and a white, three-quarter sleeved shirt that let Fred see her bare shoulders and a bit of her cleavage. Her waves were set up in a messy bun with random strands falling out and she was wearing a lot of make up, which was unusual of her, but she looked simply stunning.

"H-hey Katie" he said shakily, looking into her green eyes. He wanted to melt in them…

"Where should we go first?" asked Katie blushing a bit.

'_She _blushed_! This has to be a good thing!'_ Fred thought. Grinning from ear to ear, he said: "Come on, I know where." He grabbed her hand, feeling electricity sparkle through his whole body, and started walking.

--

The healer panicked when he saw his patient suddenly sit up, looking like he was in trance.

"Gilderoy, are you all right?" he asked as gently as he could.

"That's it!" shouted her patient, "I remember! That's it!"

The healer didn't know what to do. "That's what, Gilderoy? What do you remember?" he asked concerned.

"That!" Gilderoy replied breathing heavily, as if he'd just ran ten kilometers without stopping, "My name is Gilderoy Lockhart!"

The healer was in total shock, so much that she didn't even react immediately when her patient passed out.

--

Katie looked around Madam Pudifoot's café, where Fred had brought her, and blushed again. She'd liked him since last year, when, with Harry's DA club, they'd gotten to know each other better, but she'd never thought he liked her back. _Maybe he doesn't, you're just jumping to_ _conclusions, Bell_ she thought to herself. Wasn't Madam Pudifoot's for couples though? Katie had no idea. She was extremely shy and had never once had a boyfriend.

They got a table and ordered two cappuccinos. Out of the corner of her eye, saw Ginny changing her hair color to black and trading seats with Dean so she would be backwards to Fred. Katie giggled. 'She must have some experience with overprotective brothers already' she thought.

"What's up?" Fred said looking down at her. He looked in Ginny's direction and saw Ginny and Dean kissing over the table. He grinned, obviously not recognizing her. "If you want, we can copy them" he told Katie jokingly.

Katie couldn't help it and burst out laughing. But in a corner of her mind, she couldn't help wishing Fred's joke had some truth in it. _He probably just said it as a joke, as usual_ she thought. _But maybe it's his wish too…just maybe…_

--

Draco hid, waiting for the perfect moment. How had he ended up with the mission to kill Dumbledore? That was practically impossible…but this was his chance to save his family. If he didn't do that, then the dark lord would kill them all. He didn't want his parents dead. He didn't know what he would do without them.

Rosmerta came into view and Draco suddenly saw his chance. There was no one else around. _"Imperius" _he muttered pointing his wand at her. Rosmerta's look immediately became glazed and empty and Draco knew he had succeeded. _Now, it's only a matter of time_ _before the old fool gets the necklace and then my family will be free._

--

Fred reached across the table and grabbed Katie's hand. He'd been out with a lot of girls, even had a serious girlfriend (Angelina Johnson in his fourth year) before, but Katie was the first to make him feel so nervous. _She's different, she's unique…she's amazing._

Katie looked up at him and smiled. Fred saw this as a good sign and worked up his courage.

"Katie, I wanted to ask you something" he said.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked. Fred noticed she seemed nervous too. _Another good sign._

"I've been thinking…I've liked you for a long time…more than a friend, I mean," Fred was having trouble with the words "what I'm trying to say is, will you…will you…" _Damn it, why do I have to be so nervous?_

"Yes, I'll go out with you" Katie said, saving him. Fred's jaw dropped again, in shock.

"Are you serious?" he asked finally.

Katie blushed. "Of course I'm serious. I'd been hoping for it."

Fred was even happier than he had hoped to be. This was just too good. Silently, he gave her the tulips he'd bought her.

"Tulips are my favorite" she said quietly, looking at him "Thanks"

"You're welcome" he said, staring back at her. He looked into her eyes, while everything else disappeared. It was only him and Katie now, and she was his. He didn't want to stop looking at her, and was only brought back to reality when she pecked him on the cheek.

--

Leanne got up from the table, where she was chatting with a few friends, and went to the bathroom with butterbeer trickling down her chest. _Stupid Cormac. He always spills stuff on me_. She pushed the door to the ladies bathroom, suddenly feeling scared. She shrugged the feeling off and stepped in the bathroom. Then he heard a woman's voice and suddenly, she was filled with a feeling she couldn't very well describe…like she was floating, and nothing else mattered.

"_Take this necklace to Dumbledore, and don't tell anyone else who it is for " _said a voice in her head. She felt a bag in her hands and prepared to fulfill the request. But she couldn't help asking herself once why she was doing it.

--

"He passed out from the effort" said the healer to her boss, watching the blond man turning and moaning in his sleep.

"Looks like it" the main healer examined him. "We're gunna run some tests when he wakes up."

As if on cue, the man's eyelashes started to flutter and he opened his eyes, looking confused and disoriented. "Where am I?" he said in a groggy voice.

"You're at San Mungo's, sir" the healer replied gently "Now, what's your name?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart" he replied, wondering why on earth she didn't recognize someone as famous as him.

"Exactly Mr. Lockhart. What do you remember?"

Suddenly, it all came back to him. His job at Hogwarts. Him revealing his secret to Harry and Ron. Them descending to the chamber of secrets. Him trying to kill them with a broken wand…shit. "How long have I been here?" he asked.

"About three years and five months" the healer replied.

Gilderoy's mouth went dry. Then he started laughing hard, so hard that his heart ached. This wasn't a good sign. Only his mother, Violet, knew about the curse he'd got from his father…

--

"And now we're going out!" Katie said excitedly. Telling Leanne about it somehow made it more believable.

"Uh huh, that's great" Leanne said automatically.

Katie frowned. "Leanne, is something wrong?" she asked concerned. Leanne was usually a constant chatterbox.

"Nothing. I'm ok" said Leanne in the same flat tone.

"What's in the bag?" Katie asked, trying to be friendly.

"Nothing!" said Leanne defensively. _Too defensively._ Katie, a skilled quiddich player as she was, quickly snatched the bag from her and opened it. Inside was one of the prettiest necklace she'd ever seen. Ok, maybe it wasn't that pretty. But something about it was irresistible. She felt so drawn to it, that though her mind screamed otherwise, she couldn't help touching it. It didn't matter that Fred and her were officially a couple now, neither did Leanne's horrorstruck face, the only thing that mattered was touching the necklace.

As soon as she did, she felt the worst pain she'd ever felt. Her hand felt like it was on fire, and it soon started spreading all over her body. She screamed her guts out as she felt herself being lifted into the air. She felt Leanne grab her from the ankle and scream, for the first time not in that emotionless tone. Then she didn't feel her ankle being pulled anymore. She didn't feel, nor see or hear anything. Except that horrible, burning pain.


	4. Resisting temptation

_Hey! I know, i'm sorry it took so long, I absolutely SUCK at posting. I've just been so busy with final exams and everything, my school year finishes in 3 weeks!! anyways, here's the next chapter. please review, flames are welcome too. Hey that rhymed! lol ok, I'll stop._

_To 13BlackAnGELs: Again, thanks a lot for your review, yeah, Fred and Katie are really cute, I always pictured them together for some reason._

_This chapter is settled in Harry's 6__th__ year, after the Christmas holidays._

_Pairings: Bill/Penelope, Ron/Lavender. A bit of Fred/Katie, Dean/Ginny and Cormac/Hermione. Hints of Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione and Bill/Angelina. Yes, I know there are a lot of couples in this chapter, but this is a Romance/Drama story, so deal with it!! Joking._

_oooh yeah...__**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything. Do I really need to write that in every single chapter?_

**Chapter 4: Resisting temptation**

'You failed me again!' roared Lord Voldemort.

'I-I'm sorry master, How was I…never mind, it was my fault' stammered Draco 'It won't happen again'. _How did I end up like this?_ All Draco had wanted was to save his family from being killed, maybe a little recognition from his father, but nothing else. He'd never wanted to be asked to actually kill someone. He was just a kid, he wasn't even of age. 'I have another idea. I'll send a poisoned liquor to someone with orders to give it as a present to Dumbledore' Draco spoke quickly, so that Voldemort would have to listen instead of jinxing him.

Lord Voldemort relaxed a bit, but that didn't keep him from feeling angry. 'Ok, Draco, I'll give you one last chance, but this mistake of yours won't go unpunished' he said calmly.

Draco unconsciously rubbed his bruised arm. 'Master, please don't…' he started. Sometimes Draco thought of dying, instead of living like this. It would be much better. Yes, that would be the best thing to happen to him. But no, he had to resist temptation. He had to do it for his family…

'_Crucio!'_ Lord Voldemort interrupted him.

Draco screamed as he was lifted into the air. No matter how much he got that jinx, it seemed he could never get used to the pain. But he had to face it. He was responsible for his family's destiny. If he failed in his mission again, all his family would be killed. _I wish I was just a normal kid. Just a kid, even maybe a muggle, without having to worry about having to kill someone to save his family. Now I'm starting to understand Potter…_

Then, he passed out.

---

Ginny walked to the platform 9 ¾ and sighed. School again. That never meant anything good. He watched Fred and Katie saying good bye in a rather…well…"affective" way and turned around. In a few minutes she'd probably say hi to Dean the same way they were. For some reason though, the thought didn't cheer her up as much as it should have. _What's wrong with me, he _is_ my boyfriend, I should be like jumping of happiness._

'Are you coming with us?' Harry's voice interrupted her. She blushed a bit, but managed to control it. _Damn him, I should be over it by now. _

'I'm going to sit with Dean' she replied trying to force an enthusiastic voice, and failing. She hated to refuse Harry…

She left quickly, leaving him behind looking…was that disappointment on his face? That confused her greatly, but she couldn't help hoping she'd guessed right…

---

'Um…Bill' said Penelope slowly.

'Yeah?' asked Bill to his girlfriend wondering why she felt so nervous.

Penelope sighed. It would be so hard to do this, probably the hardest thing she'd ever done. How would Bill take the news? He may leave her…no, she had to give him more credit than that. Bill was the sweetest guy she'd ever met and the best boyfriend she'd have so far. He'd support her…she hoped. 'I have to tell you something' she said.

'What is it? Are you all right?' Asked Bill concerned about her.

'Well yeah, in a way I'm all right' she started.

'Just say it already' Bill pleaded getting impatient. What the hell was she trying to say?

'Ok', Penelope took a deep breath. 'I'm pregnant'

---

'Gilderoy, just calm down, ok!' Shouted Violet Lockhart 'You just got out of the hospital, you can't be hoping for stupid best smiles awards at a time like this!'

Gilderoy looked at his mother. Of course, he knew she was right, but could he help it? He'd been stuck in that horrid hospital since he regained his memory to January, eating and dressing the same every day. That wasn't something he could stand. He needed some way to get famous again.

'Here are your pills. I'll hire a housekeeper to clean up the house this week while I'm at work' Violet said.

Gilderoy said nothing. His mind was working wonders (for once). How had he not seen it before? 'I'll start a housekeepers agency' he stated.

Violet shook her head. She wondered, was a crazy son better than no son at all?

---

'Won-won!' Lavender's squeaky voice was heard in the hallways.

Ron cringed and quickly hid behind Neville, who he happened to be closest to.

'Oh, hi Ron!' said Neville loudly, apparently oblivious to the fact that Ron wanted to be hid.

'Hi, Neville' Ron said nervously.

Lavender came into view, but Ron couldn't hide now that Neville had started talking about his holidays. 'Oh Ron, there you are!' she said. 'Come on, I've got a surprise for you!'

Ron sighed and followed her. Right now he hated anything that had to do with Lavender, from her black, wavy hair to her pink miniskirt. But he had to get back at Hermione for dating that jerk, Cormac. How dare she?

'You're not wearing the chain I sent you!' Lavender cried loudly.

Ron resisted the urge to snort. No way he was wearing that thing, ever. He passed Hermione in the prefects compartment. She was looking at him with a mixture of confusion, anger and sadness in her expression. As soon as their eyes met, Hermione looked away and closed the door of the compartment. Ron couldn't help but feel guilty. They would both be happier if he broke up with Lavender, he knew that. But he couldn't do that. He had to get back at her. He had his pride too.

But did that mean he had to lose her as a friend, too? 'What chain? I didn't get anything from you on holidays' he lied to Lavender. He ignored her dramatic sigh and said: 'Listen, Lavender, I gotta go to the prefects compartments, see you later, ok?'

Lavender pouted, but quickly regained her smile. 'Sure, darling' she said, pulling him for a kiss. Ron quickly pecked her on the lips and went through the door of the compartment, resisting the urge to vomit.

Hermione was there, talking to Padma Patil and Ernie McMillan.

'Hey, Ron! How was your christmas?' Asked Ernie.

'Really good! How about yours?' Ron replied, doing his best to avoid looking at Hermione.

'Excuse me, I have to go meet someone' said Hermione walking out of the compartment. Ron looked at her for a moment and wished with all his might he'd just gather up the courage to go and apologize to her, get lost in her eyes again, hold her hand…but he had to resist temptation. He was proud, he couldn't let Hermione win. She'd apologize eventually, she'd always been the first to apologize.

---

Bill hugged Penelope tightly. 'That's great, we're going to have a baby!' he said.

Penelope cried of happiness. 'I thought you were gonna leave me' she confessed.

Bill stared at her in disbelief. 'Are you serious? I'm better than that! How could you think that of me?' he asked all in a rush.

Penelope cried a bit more. 'I'm sorry, I guess hormones don't let me think straight!'

Bill relaxed. 'Yeah, probably. How far along are you?' he asked her.

'Just a week' she replied.

'Oh, ok' Bill said. Then he got lost in thought. He'd have to propose pretty soon…he couldn't help remembering Angelina and his past attempt of proposition. What was she doing right now? He hadn't seen her since that day…

'Thanks, Bill. I love you' said Penelope.

Bill returned from his daydream. 'I love you too' he said sincerely. But a part of his mind couldn't help picturing Angelina's face too when he said that.

---

'The housekeeper I hired is supposed to arrive today' said Maureen to Angelina while they sipped their coffee.

'What are you hiring a housekeeper for?' asked Angelina.

'Well' Maureen said uncomfortably 'Just taking care of Sebastian (Sebastian was Maureen and Stan's two year old son) was hard, because I have to work too you know, and now that we adopted Mark it's become impossible to do all the house duties at once…' Maureen trailed off.

'You don't have to feel incompetent about it' Angelina said gently 'Taking care of a boy with mental problems and a two year old has to be really hard. I can't even imagine myself taking care of a single child'

Maureen smiled. 'Thanks sis' she said to Angelina.

'No problem' Angelina replied.

They heard a knock at the door and Maureen stood up to answer it.

'I'm the housekeeper you hired' said a woman with platinum blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Maureen thought she would be very beautiful if she didn't have that empty and hopeless look in her eyes.

'Come in, you seem familiar' said Maureen in a friendly way.

The woman smiled. It was a warm smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. 'You've probably seen me before. My name's Narcissa Malfoy.

Maureen and Angelina tried to disguise their shock. What was a Malfoy doing as a housekeeper?

Narcissa seemed to guess their thoughts. 'I ran away from my home' she explained 'I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone where I am'. She wanted to run away. Run away, as fast as she could and escape. Or return to her comfortable mansion. But she couldn't do that, or she would be killed. This was the best she could do for now. Remain hidden and wait. She couldn't so something stupid. She had to resist temptation.


	5. Misunderstandings

_I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter so far. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I was operated so I couldn't write. Ok, I know I officially suck at posting, so I'm sorry anyways_

_Please review, constructive criticism is welcome, pointless flattering is also welcome lol._

_This chapter is settled at the end of Harry's 6__th__ year…well, in the holidays after it. It'll be just a couple more chapters in 7__th__ year and then the actual story that appears in the summary, so be patient lol!_

_Pairings: Bill/Penelope, Ron/Hermione, George/Hermione, George/Padma and Harry/Ginny._

_Well, I guess, just read and enjoy!! (or not)_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize, all I own is the plot._

**Chapter 5: Misunderstandings**

Bill did his best to hide his nervousness. What if Penelope changed her mind in the last minute and decided not to come to the church after all? He shouldn't be thinking those things though. They were already raising a baby together after all.

Suddenly he was left speechless at the sight before him. Penelope looked like an angel. There was no other way to describe it. How he was drawn by the golden curls that moved at her pace, the silk wedding dress that hugged her flawless body and flowed around her legs. She looked perfect.

Once Bill had finished examining Penelope he looked around his guests. Then his gaze unexpectedly fell on someone he had never expected to come, though he had invited him. Percy.

He didn't have much time to wonder because at that moment Penelope reached his side. Molly Weasley who was crying happy tears left his arm, and he gave it to Penelope. They walked side by side till they reached the priest. Bill couldn't help tuning the priest out while he spoke.

I never expected this. I'm marrying Percy's ex-girlfriend and he came to the wedding after a whole year of not talking to any of us. And to think that last year I was thinking of marrying Fred's ex-girlfriend and that I'd be happy with her. I really hope this turns out right. I don't want to go through a failed relationship again…I know the girl we're having will be the most beautiful girl in the world…

He returned from his daydream just in time to exchange the vows and rings. Then the moment he'd been waiting for arrived.

'You're now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

Even though he'd done it before about a million times he felt nervous and lightheaded. When he did kiss her it was a tender, soft, but extremely long kiss.

--

'Congratulations!'

Bill turned around to thank the person who'd said it and came face to face with Percy. A wave of emotions shook him and he just decided on giving him a grin and thanks.

'We'll talk later' he mouthed.

'Oh, my God, was that Percy?' asked Ginny coming beside him.

'Better believe it' Bill replied.

'I can't believe it happened' said Penelope coming beside him.

He smiled softly at her and patted her pregnant belly. 'Yeah, I know. It almost seems too good to be true'. It took him years to realize how right he'd been about that last sentence.

--

'Hermione, I know you might be grossed out by what I'm trying to tell you, but I love you…I have for three years already…no, that won't work' said Ron to himself. _How am I supposed to tell her?_

'Ron, are you all right?' he heard a voice behind him. He turned around, hoping it was Hermione. To his disappointment, it was only Ginny. 'Mom says you should come to dinner. Everyone's waiting for you at the table' she said.

'Be right there' Ron replied trying to hide his nervousness. _Hermione's gunna be at the table. How am I supposed to face her?_

--

_Hermione calm down, you've been best friends for years, there's no reason for that to change now _she told herself _but he almost kissed me…_the thought sent chills down her spine.

'You should just tell him' said a voice behind her. She turned around and came face to face with George.

'What are you talking about?' she asked pretending to be bewildered.

George scoffed. 'Please, Hermione, everyone knows you and Ron love each other'.

'Lower your voice!' she hissed lowering her own and looking around the empty hallway 'Is it really that obvious?' she asked, her eyes on the floor. She wouldn't let George see her blush. _He'd mock me till the day I die. _'I mean, that I like him? Cuz he obviously doesn't like me'

George was serious. He might be a prankster, but he definitely would do anything so Ron could get the girl he wanted to be happy. Plus, Hermione was the best choice Ron could have ever made. 'Why wouldn't he?' he asked her.

'Well, because there are a lot of more beautiful girls around. I'm just plain Hermione with bushy hair' she said matter-of-factly, trying to hide a sad tone, and failing, her eyes still on the floor.

George gently lifted her chin up so she was facing him. 'Hermione, have you ever looked in a mirror! You're beautiful. And even if you weren't, there's a lot more to beautiful than you think. You're nice, out-going, caring and smart. True beauty comes from the heart. You have a beautiful heart. And that's what my brother loves about you. Not your eyes or flesh, no matter how pretty they may be' he said in a rush, not really wondering if he was saying too much.

Hermione was in shock. The only other time she'd seen George serious had been in fourth year when the death-eaters had been at the world cup. She'd never realized how much he'd grown…how much they'd all grown…till now. 'Thanks George' she said sincerely, hugging him tightly.

'Anytime' he replied returning the hug. Immediately he felt his old feelings return to him. He was suddenly aware of what he was giving up with that conversation. _I have to forget about her…I have Padma now, and she's perfect for Ron. _He breathed in the vanilla scent of her hair for the first time in his life. They'd never been so close before. _I have to let her go._ He pulled away a little, and felt his face grow hot at the touch of her lips against his cheek. Then they were gone and she was facing him again. George held back a sigh of disappointment. He was happy for Ron anyways. He was lucky to have her.

'You seemed to have a pretty strong opinion of me' commented Hermione.

'Yeah, I used to have a crush on you last year' George said nonchalantly 'before I got to know Padma, of course' he turned away slightly so she wouldn't see his flushed face. _A little white lie doesn't hurt anyone. _'I'm really glad we're friends now' he said.

'Yeah, me too' she said thoughtfully 'we should go to dinner. They are probably waiting for us'. They made their way back to the kitchen.

'And George…thanks for everything, I really mean it. I'll be sure to return it some day' Hermione smiled. George sadly smiled back before they entered the kitchen.

--

Percy sat nervously in a chair, looking around at all his family members. It had taken all his guts to do this and he wasn't going to back out now. Still, it didn't help that every single head on the table was looking at him. 'Ok, so I'm really sorry. It was all a misunderstanding, and I'd really like to be a part of this family again' he concluded his story.

No one questioned him, though everyone looked as they wanted to say more. 'Welcome back, son' said Arthur good naturedly. Everyone followed his example as George and Hermione entered the kitchen. Percy felt like screaming of relief and happiness. He had his family back. The most important thing to him.

'Where were you?' asked Ron furiously.

'In the hallway, why?' asked Hermione confused.

'What were you doing?' he demanded.

'Talking, what else?' said George annoyed. He hated it when his favors weren't taken well.

Ron ignored him and stomped out of the kitchen. 'I better go check on him' said Harry quickly standing and following him.

'What were you guys talking about?' asked Padma curiously.

'Giving her advice about Ron' George told her quietly.

Padma's grin spread across her face. 'I really hope it works'. George felt a rush of affection towards his girlfriend. She knew he used to have a crush on Hermione, yet she trusted him so much…George was happy with her, but he couldn't help thinking she deserved someone better. _Someone who isn't lusting after his brother's crush._

'I better go talk to him' said Hermione, still confused.

'If I were you, I'd find out what his problem is before I actually talk to him' called George 'here', he casually gave her an extendable ear. Hermione grinned him thanks and disapparated.

--

In his room, Ron told Harry about how he'd seen George and Hermione talking, George lifting her chin up, them getting closer, hugging and finally Hermione kissing his cheek. It hurt to even recall it.

'Well, if you actually admitted that you liked me you wouldn't have needed to see that happen' said Hermione from the doorway. The boys turned around surprised. Neither had seen her there. 'For the record, I have the right to talk and hug whoever I want' she said indignantly.

'No you don't!' Ron shouted 'It could be dangerous!'

Hermione was furious now. 'He's your own brother, for Merlin's sake! Get over yourself!' she screamed, not bothering to think that the whole house could probably hear her 'George is just my friend, so you and your jealousies can go sulk somewhere else!' she finished turning to leave.

She was just at the door when he heard a small voice. 'I'm sorry, Hermione' said Ron quietly, almost sweating. It had taken him a lot of effort to say that, but if he didn't, Hermione might never talk to him again. And he really did feel sorry. She was right, he didn't have any right to monitor her actions.

She turned around, disguising her shock and turning it into a gentle smile. 'It's ok. Just don't do it again. And I really mean it, nothing happened between George and me, and I don't want anything to happen' she said reassuringly.

'So it was all a misunderstanding' Ron said relieved.

As they stared into each other's eyes, neither noticed Harry was long gone.

--

Ginny woke up early, with a sound she couldn't identify. Looking at her right she realized Hermione wasn't in the bed beside her. She got up quickly. _Maybe she stayed with Ron? No…impossible._ She quickly went and checked Ron and Harry's room. They weren't there either. Suddenly, she heard muffled voices and movement downstairs. She went to the living room to find Ron disappearing into the chimney, and Harry's back to her still in the living room.

'You're leaving?' she said weakly. _What am I going to do without him?_

He turned around and slowly walked over to her. 'Don't search for us. We won't be at Hogwarts this year'.

'Where will you be?' she asked.

'Where our hunt takes us' He said. He wasn't any more specific. She looked at him in the eyes and found in him not the brilliant child she'd had a crush on for years, not the boyfriend he'd been to her those last few months, but an adult. A real adult willing to face the world and sacrifice himself to save it. _I might not see him again. _She almost didn't notice their faces coming nearer every second.

Next, she felt his soft lips on her, and she returned the kiss. He deepened it and they stayed locked in their embrace for a few minutes. Then he let her go. She felt tears in her eyes and let him dry them with his sleeve. 'I love you' he said seriously. She noticed tears in his eyes as well, as he turned around to the chimney.

'I'll wait for you' she said to his back. He merely nodded while he muttered something she couldn't hear.

'I really hope that wasn't our last kiss, Gin' he said quietly. Then, he stepped into the chimney and he was gone.

Ginny felt more tears dropping from her cheeks, but didn't bother to dry them this time. 'I hope so too' she said to the empty fireplace.


	6. Opportunities

_I finally updated, it's been a long time, I actually thought of stopping writing this, but then I decided that even if a lot of people don't like it, writing a long story helps me getting better at writing, more practise, so maybe the next thing I write will be a lot better. Constructive criticism is very welcome, and i guess flames and pointless flattering are welcome as well. I didn't really like how this chapter was written. _

_This is settled at the beginning of what would have been Harry's 7th year, meaning the beginning of Ginny's 6th year. As you'll guess, unless the story says something otherwise (for example Stan not being a death eater) you can imagine everything is going according to book 7 as well, but it isn't really important. Except for the nineteen year later part which is definitely NOT happening cuz i didnt like it lol._

_**Disclaimer: **I'm getting tired of these disclaimers, I forget them every time!! lol. Don't sue me, all I own is Anastasia and the plot._

_Pairings: Bill/Penelope, Fred/Katie, Seamus/Ginny. A bit of Harry/ Ginny._

**Chapter 6: Opportunities**

Ginny cautiously walked through King's Cross station, dragging her heavy trunk along. Pigwidgeon hooted loudly in his cage while several muggles turned to look at her oddly. She blushed crimson and lowered her head, hoping Pig would shut up soon. The trunk felt even heavier when she didn't really want to go to Hogwarts in the first place. Half of her friends would be gone, the teachers tortured her and Slytherins ruled the school. It was a totally different place, not one she could call a second home anymore.

'Do you need any help with that, Gin?' asked a male voice.

Ginny looked up and came face to face with Seamus Finnigan. Despite the fact that everyone was paler and thinner these times, Seamus looked a lot better. Or at least Ginny thought so as she looked from his messy, sandy colored waves and twinkling gray eyes. She hadn't talked to Seamus much this year due to all the awkwardness being near Dean, but now she thought it would be nice to be acquainted to him.

'Yeah, sure' she replied 'All these muggles are giving me looks n it makes me nervous' she giggled.

He laughed, picked up her trunk and walked ahead of her while they talked. 'Wanna sit with me in the compartment?' he asked casually after they went through the barrier.

'I'd like to, but it'll be really awkward being with Dean there and everything…' Ginny trailed off. She hated to give things up just because she was scared of feeling uncomfortable.

Seamus saddened instantly. 'Dean run away during the holidays…he said that since he was a muggleborn there was no way Hogwarts would be safe for him anymore'

'Wow, that really sucks' said Ginny. She felt really sorry for her ex-boyfriend. 'I'll sit with you then' she said 'but I feel really bad for him…do you think we'll see him again?'

'I dunno, but I really hope so' he replied leading her trunk into a compartment. She greeted Lavender and Neville, glad to see her friends' faces and sat beside Seamus, ready to the nightmare Hogwarts had become.

---

George dropped the letter from the shock. This was so wonderful news, he couldn't believe it. He'd just received a letter from a famous wizard in the United States who was the owner of the biggest joke shop in that country, telling him that he liked their creations and if George and Fred would like to go and work there. As he checked it he realized the pay would be three times higher for each than what Fred and himself earned together. He was conscious that if they went there a lot of arrangements would have to be made, they'd have to wait at least a year, he'd have to talk it well with Fred.

'What's up? why are you giving me that look?' said Fred coming into the dining room of the apartment they shared, Katie at his side.

'Look at this' said George 'it kinda came as a shock to me, but it's such a good opportunity…I know we'd have to wait a bit to move and make arrangements, but I'm sure it's worth it'

Fred read the letter seriously while Katie read over his shoulder. The job they'd be assigned sounded really fun to him, having an actual lab to make their creations at. And appearing on the publicity they'd make…the pay was awesome too. It seemed like too good to pass.

Katie's heart sank when she read the letter. She knew Fred would have to be really dumb to pass up the job, and he wasn't. She wanted him to be happy, but she couldn't help wishing he'd stay in England with her. '_What will I do without him?' _she thought anxiously.

'It is a great opportunity, I can't believe he chose us for the job!' Fred exclaimed excited, which made Katie almost burst in tears. 'Of course we have to do it, it'll be great!' he said. Katie wanted to die. He'd leave her. It was over.

'Would you come with me?' he asked Katie 'I don't want this to end just because of a job 'You could easily find a job there, New York is full of people and tourists'.

'What do you mean come with you?' asked Katie out of breath 'you mean like live together?' She couldn't believe he was asking this to her, even though they'd been going out for more than a year now.

'What I mean, Katie' said Fred slowly, trying to word it right. He'd been planning to propose to her in six months or so, during a romantic dinner or boat ride, but he realized the right time was now 'Is I love you, I've never loved anyone else. Before you came I had no idea that having such strong feelings for someone was possible, but now I do, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me before we go?'

'We have to talk more about this Fred…I'll be glad to marry you, but this is a bit unexpected, you know…' Katie trailed off.

'Of course, I understand Katie' don't worry, Our job starts in September anyways, so you have six months to think about it…will that be enough?' he asked anxiously. He was getting really excited about this whole plan.

'Of course, it's more than enough' Katie said 'I really do want to marry you'.

'Well, now that you finished with your mushy promises, how about some pizza?' said George suddenly. 'What, you'd forgotten I was here?' he said taking in their faces. The three of them burst out laughing.

---

'Push hard' the healer instructed. Penelope did as she was told. Of course, magic births were painless, but it took a lot of effort to do it anyways.

'Don't worry sweetie, it'll be all right' Bill said holding her hand, not leaving her side. Penelope smiled. It was so wonderful to have a husband like Bill...he always supported her, she'd done a lot of things only thanks to him.

'Congratulations' said the healer unexpectedly, cleaning and dressing the baby with her wand and giving it to her parents. Bill and Penelope looked at her adoringly. She had Penelope's golden locks, but Bill's blue eyes and freckles, and a rounded small nose.

'I've never seen a prettier baby' said Bill, not taking his eyes off her.

'Welcome to the family, Anastasia Penelope Weasley'

---

Ginny laughed hard at a joke Seamus had just made. _'He's so cute'_ she thought _'don't think that, you love Harry' _she told herself. But the thought of Harry's green eyes and smile didn't give her the fluttery feeling it used to.

'Gin, is something wrong?' asked Seamus suddenly watching her.

'Yeah, don't worry about me' she replied trying to ignore his twinkling eyes.

'I can't not worry about you' he said smiling down at her with perfect white teeth 'I'm tired, but I won't be able to sleep well if I know that a beautiful girl beside me is troubled'. Lavender giggled loudly and Ginny blushed a bit. Neville gasped loudly. 'What's the matter Gin, why are you blushing?' Seamus teased her, which only made her blush even more. She tried to think up a witty reply, but none came to mind and her lips seemed to be glued together. She couldn't say or do anything, only continue blushing. _'Damn it, why is he having this effect on me? Is it because he's the first guy to flirt with me after Harry left?' _she thought.

'You made me blush' she said bluntly ' now leave me alone, I want to sleep'. She didn't want to act so mean, but she was so frustrated with him.

'I'm sorry' Seamus said gently, not quite understanding her, but pretending he did ' do you need a shoulder?'

'Sure' she sad smiling gently. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder 'I'm tired' she yawned.

'Ginny, what about Harry?' Neville said timidly.

'Don't bother me now, I'm tired and I want to sleep' said Ginny slowly 'It's not like sleeping on someone's shoulder is a crime'. And she knew it wasn't. Harry and she weren't even together anymore, despite the fact that they'd both promised to get together when there was no danger. It wasn't like she was kissing Seamus either. He was only someone who had offered to be his pillow, and she wanted to sleep. Though she knew she liked him, and that wasn't anything terrible either. She had her own life, Harry had hers. For now it was only fair for her to have an opportunity to enjoy what was left of Hogwarts, with or without Harry. She was allowed to sleep on whoever's shoulder she wished, so that's what she did. But a tiny voice inside her head kept repeating Neville's words. _What about Harry?_

_---_

Katie stepped into her home with her head swirling. She had so much to think about…marrying Fred…definitely. She didn't imagine herself spending her life with anyone else. Moving to New York City…she wasn't so sure. She'd have to give up everything she had in England. That had been her home for 18 years, she didn't know if she was ready to leave everything behind. Changing her job was no problem. She worked as a waitress in Florean Fortescue, only to earn money to open a clothes shop. She loved designing and making new clothes. She could open it in New York too, even in muggle New York if she wanted to. If she married Fred he could give her the money she needed, he had enough. The only drawback was to leave everything she knew and had called home for 18 years, even though with Voldemort rising to power it wasn't a nice home. But it was still home. It was a big drawback. '_I'll think about it tomorrow' _she decided before climbing into bed.


End file.
